


Impressions

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Bambam wonders what your first impression of him was.





	Impressions

“What did you think of me when we first met?” Bambam asks, his fingers idly making circles on your bare shoulder.  
You move closer to him, your head almost on the middle of his chest. It’s warm and comfortable being with him.  
“You’ve got to be specific. I met you for the first time twice.”  
You know he grins despite not seeing his face. The start of your story was mysterious but fun at the same time. You’ll never have it any other way.  
“The first times I saw you, I asked myself why.”  
***  
If his clothes didn’t look like they cost more than your life, you would have ripped it off him as soon as you closed the doors. The stranger at the club had been too handsome and charming for you not to give in. This was your first time, after a long time, since you’ve spent the past months stressing over work. There was never a time to go out and meet people. Much more find a safe man to sleep with.  
What is the definition of safe? First, he has to understand that there’s no strings attached. It’s safer to sleep with a stranger in this category, as people who you’ve already encountered somewhere else are more prone to another fated meeting after the night. But for the second part, the safety in terms of health, everyone is a risk. It’s not like you can ask for a medical certificate before sleeping with them. You have to trust your judgement.  
How do you judge? First, you look at the way they groom themselves. They should neither be dirty nor too clean. It’s the first step to knowing if they have infectious disease. The second is if they have a foil. And if they’re willing to do it with a foil. Some like it raw but for things like this, you’d rather be safe, not only from unprecedented pregnancy, but also from transmittable diseases. Third is if they have manners. It’s a big bonus if they have manners.  
The model at the bar who offered you a couple of drinks passed this test. And so you took him to your house. That night, you could swear you had the best fuck of your life, so when morning came and you found his phone number scribbled on your memo stuck on the fridge door, you bit your lip and saved it. On lonely nights when work or your friends make you feel like your life is miserable, you text the number for a distraction. It’s not always a dick pic, though you won’t mind if they are because he has all the right to be proud of his, but he also offers you ears to listen and mind to understand.  
“Good job on today’s presentation!” your boss said, patting your shoulder as you both go out of the conference room.  
Your stress was worth it after the deal you’ve been preparing a presentation for had been signed without further questions. This would give the company millions of dollars worth of promotion, so the boss barely had eyes as she smiled widely at you.  
“You know, I really think you should meet my son. He arrived today and will meet me on Queen Plaza for dinner. I want to treat you out for a job well done so why don’t you just come with me?”  
She had been telling you about his son. He handled the overseas branches so he’s rarely home. Apparently, the heir was very single and would click with someone who works on the same field.  
Maybe it’s because you were in a good mood so you nodded and found yourself sitting across your boss’ son.  
Except to you, he isn’t just her son. He is also your 3 AM friend. You’d know his face (and dick) anywhere.  
“I can see that this will go well,” you heard your boss say. You completely forgot she’s there, lost in the eyes of his son.  
“You said your name was Bambam,” you accused.  
Bambam smiled cheekily. “My name is Bambam. But my full name is Kunpimook.”  
You scoffed but kept a smile. He did mention that he had been stressed at work too, since no one could say his name right. He started introducing himself to the foreign clients with a much easier name. It’s also the one he used when you met him at the club.  
“You know each other?” his mother interjects.  
The side of Bambam’s lips go up. “I know everything about her.”  
***  
“The first times I saw you, I asked myself why. Why did I not meet you sooner? That man in the club knew all the words to say. And that man in the restaurant had what it takes. You’re perfect in every aspect.”  
“If you didn’t meet me in the club though, you wouldn’t know how good I am quickly,” he reasons cockily.  
You pinch his side playfully. “Yeah, right. I would have thought that man in the restaurant was just another boring person who only cares about his work so his mother is desperate to introduce him to a girl.”  
“So you should be happy that you met me twice, in different ways. Now you know what kind of man I am.”  
You smile. “Yes. You’re my man.”


End file.
